New Again
by lets make a scene
Summary: I met Blaise Zabini in a cafe. Having coffee and tea with his bright smile made my life seem a little less dull. Then an invitation to a birthday gave me something to look forward to. A pub and restaurant a couple nights later I was meeting people that I had known for almost 15 years for the first time.
1. Coffee and Tea

"Hermione Granger." I spun around to see a face I had not seen since the war.

"Blaise Zabini." For a moment I stood there and just took him in. He was tall, lean with very toned muscles. He could be a model for any cologne of his choosing. He had on a crisp white button up under a slate grey tailored jacket and form-fitting dark jeans. Muggle attire suited him very well.

"It's been what, 5 maybe 6 years?" he smiled down at me.

"That's about right." I smiled back, "I'm just about to order some tea. Would you like some coffee?"

"Of course, allow me." He stepped just slightly in front me as he placed a hand on the small of my back like it was the most natural thing. It surprised me. I would have never taken Blaise to be that type. Then again I don't really know him now do I?

The young woman at the counter turned just a shade brighter just from being in his presence. He was quite definitely the charmer.

"Hello. I would like a small cup of your strongest espresso. One cream, one sugar. For this lovely woman a..." He gestured to me with a smile and I answered, "Small Pennyroyal two sugars please."

He smiled at the young woman and refused to let me pay. "My treat. Shall we?" He gestured for us to get a seat as he led me with his hand still at the small of my back. I wasn't sure why it felt so odd. He was being awfully nice and I appreciated it, really I did. I just wasn't sure about it and everyone knows how I love to over analyze.

We sat and he started the conversation right up. "So how have you been?"

"Well & you?" I asked politely.

"I don't complain. Pansy said something about you and Weasley calling it quits. How are you holding up?" he took a sip of his coffee.

Well that was news to me. How had Pansy found out about it and why would she tell Blaise about it? Does the whole of the wizarding world know everything that happened in my life?

I shifted uncomfortably. It really was a touchy subject.

"Oh I'm sorry sometimes I forget I'm not at work. I'm used to asking a lot of questions, it's part of my profession."

"Oh. What do you do?" I asked just to change the subject.

"I'm a prosecutor for the Wizengamot. So is Malfoy."

Now that's a face I haven't seen in over two years. I heard that he was working at the Ministry but never thought much of it.

"So how are you?" he asks again.

"I'm alright I suppose. Why did Pansy tell you?"

"Probably because she's my wife and they work together. She heard it in passing. She does still like her gossip here and there but nothing like when we were in school. You can't trust any of those magazines but when she actually heard it from one of the people he works with she figured it were true. I'm really sorry. The whole wizarding world was hoping for an invite to your wedding. " He smiled and made it known that he wasn't prying. He seemed genuine and I really needed someone unbiased to speak to.

"You don't mind?" I asked unsure.

"Of course not. We are adults here. The last time I saw you I was a bitter and confused teenage boy. Not anymore. I'm guessing you want a second opinion? I'm not good at the emotional bit but I'm sure Pansy would be more than happy to help. I am a very good listener though." That smile of his was quite amazing.

"Okay. Well the rumors are true, we are over but nothing they tell you in the magazines is true. Ronald is just immature and he thinks that I'm being irrational. When he asked me to marry him I thought he was ready for the commitment and he just wasn't. I think that all he wanted was to keep me. I know we are young but going to a bar or club every other night is just unacceptable. I have had to patch him up more times than I care to mention because he was too drunk to apparate home properly so he had splinched himself. I love him dearly but we just don't work. We have tried. There are other things I won't tolerate but that's an entirely different story." I took a sip of my tea. "That's not the reason I left him but that's why I will never go back."

He took a sip of his coffee and looked over at me. "Well, it sounds like you have everything worked out. You know what you will and won't deal with and he crossed those lines. If he didn't treat you like a princess then he never deserved you in the first place." He smiled at me again and just that quick I became rather attached to that smile of his. It made me never want to frown.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." he sipped his coffee as I did with my tea. We sat comfortably for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"Hermione?" he asked and I looked up at him. He seemed to be contemplating something rather important.

"Yes?"

"I hope I'm not crossing any lines here but I was wondering about something. May I ask?" Looking at him with that smile and such warm eyes I can definitely understand how Pansy fell in love him.

"Of course." I matched his smile.

"My birthday is tomorrow and I'm having a small get together at a pub and restaurant in Diagon Alley. You know the new one that opened up almost a year ago? Well I would love it if you could join us. We are meeting up at eight pm. Pansy would love to see you and I would love for you to be there. It's my 24th birthday, please say you will."

I was shocked quite honestly. I would never have thought that he would invite me to something so personal. Coffee and tea were one thing but a party was completely different. I was honored really. Blaise sure was doing something for my self-esteem. I hadn't been out since Ginny's birthday close to six months ago. I am overdue for some fun. Plus, my "friends" aren't exactly going out of their way to invite me to the parties they were trying to hide from me. That smile of Zabini's was enough to make me say yes.

"Are you sure Pansy wants to see me? We were never exactly friends. Also, how many people are we talking?" I wasn't fond of being swallowed in a crowd. It has happened one too many times for my liking.

"Pansy has changed. We both have. She talks about you a lot. She once told me that she would love to be your friend just from how Ron talked about you. I'm guessing that's when things were better between the two of you. She just never got the courage up to ask him. He was never friendly towards her. Oh yes to answer your question I invited ten people, half will probably show."

"Yeah well Ron has his perceptions of people and they never really change. I'm not making any promises but I will try to make it." I smiled. I wasn't sure about this at all. I didn't want to say yes then get cold feet and back out.

"Ok. I can work with that. I have to get to work. I have a meeting at one thirty. It was so good to see you. I can't wait to tell Pansy." We stood and walked out of the café together. Before he turned to walk away he looked at me and said," You know, you are a very beautiful woman. Ronald Weasley is an idiot. You could do so much better. Don't let what he did to you ruin what you could have with a good man." Then he was gone.

I just stood there a few more moments unsure of how I should feel. I mean, Ron was an idiot that was true but she had never been told to not let him ruin her. Was that what I was doing? Letting him ruin me? I hadn't even thought about another man. Would I even know what to do if someone approached me? Would I compare him to Ron? Yes, yes I would and it's frustrating to know that.

I am definitely going to this party now. Ron is not going to ruin me. I refuse to let him.


	2. Happy Birthday

It had been three days since I had run into Blaise at the café. I kept wondering if I should go to this party or not. Now it was 7pm on Friday. Standing in my flat in front of the outfit I had chosen this morning I wasn't so sure. I'm not good with crowds. There are just too many people asking too many questions. Do I really want to do this?

There was a tap at my window and an unfamiliar owl was waiting to be let in. I let him in and grabbed the note attached to him before he flew away.

_Hermione,_

_Here's to hoping I will see you tonight._

_Blaise_

No one could ever accuse him of not being persistent. What do I have to lose right? Blaise seemed serious about wanting me there. I was so tired of people playing with my head. If there was anything amiss they would never see me again.

I quickly put on my white strapless knee-length cocktail dress with white strapped heels. Nothing too fancy but nothing too plain. I grabbed my black button up cardigan and headed out the door.

I apparated to Diagon Alley and headed to the Pub. The soft music and heavy chatter greeted me when I walked in. The host took my sweater and led me to Blaise's table. I must have been early because it was only Blaise, Pansy and to my surprise, Draco there. I should have known he was going to be there, I just hadn't thought about it.

"You made it! I knew you would. Sit." Blaise got up and pulled the chair for me to sit down awfully close to Draco.

"I'm so glad you're here. I told you it wouldn't be very many people. You remember Draco of course." he smiled and I got the feeling that he was a bit tipsy, "I want to dance. Dance with me darling." He pulled Pansy up and swept her away to the dance floor but not before she could look back and mouth "I'm sorry"

I was left to sit next to Malfoy and it wasn't as comfortable as it was to be around Blaise. The waiter brought over two drinks. I wasn't exactly sure what it was but it smelled like gasoline.

"Sorry that's Blaise's. He likes his alcohol strong. Would you like a drink?" he asked politely.

"Yes please."

"Waiter!" the young man came over to our table. "May I help you sir."

"Yes. Can I get a strawberry margarita please. Thank you." and the waiter left.

He looked at me then as if he had made a horrible mistake. "I'm sorry. It's a habit I haven't been able to break."

"A habit?" I asked.

"It's what Astoria always ordered." he looked down at his drink.

"Thank you." I said. I decided it was best not to comment.

"You're quite welcome." he took a sip of his very strong smelling alcohol.

It was so very awkward to be in a casual setting with someone I used to loathe. He seemed so different and a lot nicer. He hadn't said anything rude at all. I was thoroughly impressed. Although he did look good in his white button down and light blue jeans. The top few buttons were undone which showed off his upper body muscles. I knew that thinking that way just might not be such a good idea.

Just then the waiter came back with my drink. I smiled up at him and thanked him.

I took a sip and thanked Merlin it wasn't too strong. Malfoy just sat there kind of staring into his drink. I really didn't want tonight to be filled with awkward silence.

"So have you been here before?" Simple question right? No harm done right? Wrong. Draco looked harder at his alcohol and I regretted asking. That was until he sat his glass down and looked up at me. Blaise's smile really was a great thing to see but it was nothing compared to the look in Malfoy's eyes. He had the most amazing eyes. In that quick moment before he blinked, I saw so much emotion in those stormy eyes that it took my breath away.

"Yes. A few times since they opened up." he glanced over at me, "You?"

"Me? No. I'm not much for places like this. Just every once in a while is ok with me." I sipped on my drink.

"I'm not much for crowds myself." he lifted his glass and took another sip.

It was odd. I sat there looking at this man I had known since I was eleven years old and he felt like a stranger. I felt like I was having a drink with someone I had never met before. He was very reserved and I was enjoying his company.

"I'm shocked you came. I almost didn't believe Blaise when he told me that he had a cup of coffee with you. I wouldn't take you for the coffee type." he smiled up at me.

I laughed. Not hysterically, just a good-natured laugh. "That is interesting that you say that. I'm not a coffee person, not at all. It's horrible. I'm a tea person and that's what I had. Blaise had coffee." I smiled back.

"Ah. He failed to mention that. Now it's more believable. What made you want to come out tonight?" he looked over at me. I just wanted to get lost in his eyes. Why had I never noticed how brilliant they were?

"To be completely honest, Blaise's smile."

Then Malfoy did something I had never heard or seen before. He smiled then laughed. It was brief but it was still something worth witnessing. "What is it with women and his smile? You know, that's what Pansy always says, she fell in love with his smile first."

I took another sip before answering, "I can understand why."

He looked up at me and for a moment he looked confused, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened? I'm a prosecutor so I'm nosey as hell. You and Weasley, why did it end?"

I looked down at my drink and shifted. Why did everyone want to know about my love life. I'm sure Pansy would be the next to ask when she got me alone.

A slow song started and to my utter shock Malfoy stood and extended his hand to me, "May I?"

Draco Malfoy was such a gentleman. I could not help it. I was enjoying the special treatment so I had to say yes. He led me to the dance floor. He had one hand on the small of my back and the other had its fingers intertwined with mine. I had danced on quite a few occasions but none felt more intimate than this. I literally felt like we were the only people in the room. I was turning into a cliché.

"I know that what the papers say is rubbish. I know that you are by no means a quitter which means that it couldn't have been mutual disagreement. What did he do to you? I've seen him around and he looks so smug but when I see you, you look sad." as he looked at me with those eyes I froze. I was pretty sure I hadn't seen him in two years. I didn't know how to react. Should I stop dancing and run or should I stay and dance with a man who I thought I hated.

"Malfoy can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Why do I feel the need to run far, far away from you?"

He stared into my eyes so long that I thought I was going to become a puddle on the floor right in front of him. "Well, there is three reasons that I can think of. One, you are scared out of your mind that a man you don't care for is about to find out all your secrets. Which is flattering because you must think that I'm that good. Two, that idiot ruined you and you don't trust any man who wants to be this close to you. Then there is three, you don't trust yourself."

We kept dancing as I thought about what he said. Well the first one is completely false. He couldn't possibly be that good and I never said I didn't care for him. Three is ludicrous, I'm pretty confident in my own decisions. Now two was another story. Of course I'm weary around other men. Ron wasn't exactly Prince Charming. To be completely honest, this is the closest I have been to another man since Ron. Maybe he was right maybe Ron had ruined me. The thought was disconcerting at best.

He pulled me closer and we danced to the next song. Before I knew what was happening, "You were right Malfoy."

"Please, it's Draco." he smiled down at me.

"Draco, you were right. There are other reasons I left him. The mutual disagreement is why I will never go back." I sighed knowing full well I was about to tell him. "It's not something I have told anyone other than Harry and Ginny. They both took Ron's side so forgive me if I'm not comfortable talking about it."

"Hermione, I can assure you there is nothing that would make me believe Weasley over you." No wonder he is a prosecutor.

"Oh they believe me they just think I'm over reacting."

"Well, I'm good at stating the obvious so I will tell you the truth if that helps."

He was making it so easy for me to trust him. I couldn't explain it. He made me want to talk to him. He wasn't the boy I knew in school, he was a man that had is arms around me. We were so close that all I had to do was reach up on my toes to whisper in his ear, "He hit me."

We stopped dancing. His whole demeanor changed. I could feel all the muscles I had contact with tense up instantly. I looked up at his face and his jaw was set in a hard line. I knew immediately then I shouldn't have said a word. I was worried.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." I went to pull away but he held me in place.

"How many times?" his voice was nowhere near as calming as before and I found the urge to run again.

"Not that many. I kept making excuses for him until I had run out. That's why Harry and Ginny were so upset. If I could put up with it long enough for him to go to anger management classes then we would be ok."

"That doesn't answer my question. Every woman knows how many times she has been hit by a man. Trust me I know. Unless it's gone on for years." Draco looked so angry I got a glimpse of the Malfoy I knew in school.

"Seven." I whispered.

He closed his eyes and sighed. I wasn't sure why it was effecting him so much. Maybe he knew someone it had happened to.

"Well, your friends are idiots. Weasley deserves to go to Azkaban. No real man would ever hit his woman. You my dear should write them all off as part of a past that is better left forgotten."

We started dancing again and all the tension was gone. I would have to ask him about that someday but today was not that day. Instead I just danced with him. He talked about work as did I. He mentioned Blaise a few times. I could tell that they were best friends. It was hard to miss.

We finally sat back down with another round of drinks waiting for us. Blaise and Pansy were right behind us.

"You two having fun?" Blaise asked rather loudly as we sat down. I couldn't help but smile. Pansy looked so flustered.

"You're drunk mate." Draco pointed out.

"Of course I am. It's my birthday remember! Hermione dear you look gorgeous. Has Draco here swept you off your feet yet? He's a brilliant dancer, almost as good as I am." he smiled brightly.

I blushed, "I believe he has."

He looked over at me and gave me a smile. Then it changed, suddenly he was back to staring in his drink. I didn't know what had changed his expression until I heard a small voice from behind me.

"Hello. Happy birthday Blaise."

I turned around and saw Astoria Greengrass. Suddenly Draco's disposition made sense. I wasn't the only one with an ex-fiance. Now it was my turn to be nosey. She looked beautiful. All done up in a very expensive looking emerald evening gown. It clung to her in all the right places.

"Thank you." Blaise offered. He didn't smile so I knew that none of them wanted her there.

"It's good to see you. You too Pansy." Then she looked from me to Draco and I lightly placed my hand on his knee. It didn't go unnoticed by her but Draco didn't even move except to put his hand on top of mine.

"Draco." she whispered.

He looked up. Eyes cold and hard just like his stare,"Tori."

"Have a great night and happy birthday again." She turned to leave but before she did she gave Draco and I one last look.

"Thank you." he said as he pulled his hand away. I did the same and just looked at him. He seemed lost in thought with those grey eyes of his storming.

"I need some air," Pansy announced. "Care to join me love?" she looked over at Blaise. They left us alone together again and I was beginning to wonder if it was intentional.

"You want to know don't you?" he asked not taking his eyes off of his alcohol which he was almost already finished with.

"Of course I do, but I'm not -" he cut me off.

"She cheated on me. Plain and simple. I thought I had found someone who wanted me the way I was. I was wrong. Please don't say you're sorry. That's always the general response."

If I can't say I'm sorry then, "That bitch."

He looked at me again and he was amused. He laughed and it was a great sound to hear. "Thank you. That was the best response I've ever gotten."

"You are quite welcome." I repeated his words from earlier.

"Look at you two smiling. That's not exactly what I thought I was about to walk in on. I'm used to a brooding Draco and sad faces elsewhere. You must be good for him." Pansy smiled at me. I smiled back.

"She called her a bitch."

"Nice. I knew I liked you." Pansy smiled at me.

I looked around the table. I used to have friends like this. Harry and Ginny and then there was Ron. How did it all go so wrong. Like Draco said, I need to put that past behind me.

The night went on and we talked like we had all been friends our whole lives. They had been but I was new to the mix. All three of them made me feel welcome. Draco put his arm around my chair a few times and I caught him looking at me when he thought I wouldn't notice. I had not felt this comfortable in such a long time and I didn't want it to end. Blaise was drunk. Pansy looked rather calm with the fact that he kept groping her. She must have been used to it. Pansy was nothing like the girl I knew in school. None of them were. I felt like I met a whole new group of people who just let me in.

The night was winding down and I was getting awfully tired. Draco stood and offered me his hand. "You seem tired. I'll walk you out."

I took his hand, "Thank you."

Blaise and Pansy both stood up as well. I went around the table to hug Blaise. He grabbed me and held on really tight. "Thank you so much for coming."

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday." and there it was, that smile that I loved so much.

Next was Pansy and I hugged her just as tight, "I'm so glad you came. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't. I had a great time."

"Shall we?" Draco led me outside only stopping to get my sweater.

"I had a great time tonight. I really want to say thank you for what you did. You didn't have to but I appreciate it. You have no idea how long I have been bitter towards her. If you hadn't come, I probably would have sulked the entire night." he smiled.

"Oh you're welcome. I'm glad I came. I really enjoyed it. You made me feel so comfortable." I smiled up at him.

He wasn't smiling anymore. Just staring into my eyes with his intense ones. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. His warm hand was welcoming as his fingers brushed my cheek.

"I'm really very sorry I never realised how beautiful you were when we were in school. I must have been blind." he stepped closer to me so our noses were touching.

"There was a lot going on when we attended Hogwarts. You hated me just because of who my parents were. I hated you because of the way you treated me. It was impossible for us to notice each other back then." I spoke softly as his fingers grazed my cheek.

"I have two questions for you Hermione. My first, may I kiss you?" he whispered.

I nodded and his lips touched mine. They were soft and gentle. He ran his hand through my hair, grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss. I could feel his body on mine and I felt like we should be somewhere a lot more private than outside of a restaurant. He let his tongue brush my bottom lip asking for permission that I gladly granted. I parted my lips slightly so he took the opportunity to explore my mouth with his delicious tongue. I never wanted it to end.

"Can I see you again?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Of course, I'd like that." I know I blushed.

"Good." he smiled. He grabbed my hand and brushed his lips against my knuckles.

* * *

So, I'm not sure how much I liked this. I have never done a "kiss scene" before. Forgive me if it sucked. I have nowhere for this story to go so this is it. I'm in the process of another much longer series. This one was a short one I thought of in the middle of it all. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
